A device is known that forcibly stops a vehicle in a place where the vehicle causes no obstruction to traffic of other vehicles when detecting a decline in consciousness of a driver. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a device that, when detecting a decline in consciousness of a driver during traveling, detects front side road circumstance conditions to determine a target stop position, and automatically controls the vehicle by a steering angle control and a brake control to the target stop position for emergency evacuation.